


Tumblr prompt #62:  “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, with a hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Supergirl finds a melancholy Cat Grant on her balcony late at night.They've got quite a lot to talk about.





	Tumblr prompt #62:  “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, OHGK. This didn’t turn out to be a drabble after all (shocking!). And it probably isn’t what you were thinking of with the prompt. The Muse - she’s a cantankerous one at the moment. I hope you enjoy it at least. :)
> 
> Unbetaed as always.
> 
> Tumblr: jbthegift Feel free to drop by and say hi, leave an ask, etc.

Kara touched down lightly on the penthouse balcony next to the current occupant. She’d been on her way home from a late night alien incident by way of the Grant penthouse (which she would never admit was her usual route) and had been surprised to find the woman herself curled up on a balcony chaise lounge.

“You’re a little conspicuous Supergirl. Have you ever thought about a suit that’s a little stealthier, not awash in primary colors? Might make those late night booty calls a little easier. Hmm…a super booty suit?”

“I’ll tell R&D to get right on it,” Kara said chuckling, and stood a few feet in front of Cat and tried not to gaze. They were several weeks into a shaky arrangement - Kara wasn’t quite sure it counted even as a ‘relationship’ yet. It included two shared dinners, numerous shared kisses, and one mind-blowing (shared) sexual encounter that Kara was very eager to repeat. A LOT.

And yet…

At their dinners they’d spoken some of Krypton and Metropolis, about parental figures and the issues that accompany them. About Alex and Carter. About James and Adam and Cat’s ex’s. Kara trusted, admired, and flat-out liked Cat. She’d seen Cat gloriously naked and blissfully orgasmic. They were inching towards something. 

But, it was still not second nature to see Cat and automatically think ‘this is a woman with whom I have had sex and would like to continue to do so’. Her assistant brain had been trained for more than 2 years to serve and analyze Miss Grant, to offer up solutions and calm her furies, and to stuff down any latent attraction where it could be dealt with alone. It was a little hard to shut that off. But Kara was trying - she suspected Cat was as well.

So it was with a little hesitation she got closer to Cat as she sipped a glass of something amber. Was she welcome? Should she go?

“What brings you -”  
“How are you - “

Both women spoke at once, then stopped and grinned at each other. 

Cat started again first. “I’m going to assume you were out doing something I may or may not read about in tomorrow’s paper.”

Kara nodded. “Definitely a ‘not’ on this one. Couldn’t sleep Miss -- Cat?”

The low lights around the railing and the few lamps on in the living room combined with the full moon to let both human and alien see each other through a soft glow. Kara tried not to ogle, but the gentle illumination and the smooth silk of her robe made Cat look ethereally beautiful as she simply shook her head in the negative, and offered no further comment.

But there was still an odd mood in the air. Cat was sitting outside in the wee hours of the morning, pensively nursing a drink. It unsettled Kara, and that made her want to babble.

And that’s when Kara experienced a sensation she hated - of hearing her mouth say words her brain had clearly not approved.

“If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

Both women appeared equally stunned. Kara’s eyes went wide, and it was only by sheer force she managed not to slap her hands over her own mouth. 

Cat snapped her head up so quickly she may have sprained something. For once, Kara had rendered her speechless.

The Kryptonian’s blush could be seen from the moon. Without giving Cat much of a chance to respond, the babbling began in true force. 

“Oh, hey - um, just kidding. Because you know, we, uh did that and it was really great and, but timing is important so I think I’m just going to…” Kara made a strange flopping motion with her hand, that may have been meant to indicate either imminent flight or the beginning of an odd jazz-hands dance routine.

She backed up slowly from the sitting area. “So, yeah. That’s…maybe not appropriate? I mean…ahhh. Rao. I’m just gonna go.”

As the alien half-turned and prepared to fly away, the CEO was on her feet and grabbing at the cape.

“Kara. Kara, wait. You can stay, you just caught me a little off guard. I want you to stay.”

Slowly, the younger woman faced the older. ‘At least she doesn’t seem mad,’ Kara thought to herself. And Cat was still clutching the cape, absentmindedly running her thumb over the material. Kara knew almost all of Cat Grant’s tells. The flickering micro-expressions that sped across her face told Kara Cat was arguing internally about something.

Finally, the battle had been won. Cat again met Kara’s eyes, and she used the cape handhold to draw their bodies even closer.

“It’s not that your…offer…is unappreciated or undesirable, darling. I enjoyed our activities the other night, and I absolutely want to do it again. I’m just not great company at the moment, and that wouldn’t be fair to either of us. Especially for only our second, but not last, time.”

Gently, the superhero guided the smaller woman into a hug. No matter what, it always felt good, felt right to have Cat in her arms. After a moment, she pulled back and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

Feeling braver than she had mere moments before, Kara took another risk. “What’s going on, Cat? You know you can tell me anything. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, or for Carter.”

A deep breath, and another thoughtful pause. “I’ve…I’ve got a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, for some testing. It’s weighing a bit more heavily than I normally allow on my mind. Nothing’s for sure, but the possibilities are pretty…unsettling.” Cat tried for an off-handed tone, but wasn’t quite successful.

Ok, that set off her Cat sensors. Something was really wrong. While the CEO did make a huge to-do about germs and illness at the office, Kara knew she wasn’t really one to get thrown off balance by normal medical procedures. Cat would get irritated by the blip in her schedule, not scared. This wasn’t a regular check-up, or regular tests. Cat was tough, and if she was rattled, there was a good reason. And that made Kara nervous. And scared in a way she rarely felt, facing an enemy she hadn’t the skills to conquer.

Pulling out of her grip, Cat patted Kara on the chest before stepping away. She headed to the balcony, clearly needing a little emotional and physical space.

“Did you know,” she began almost conversationally, “that in approximately 48 hours I’ll be the exact age my father was when he died? No, of course not, why would you know that very maudlin fact?” She ended with a murmur, talking to herself.

Kara felt the revelation slam into her as if gravity had suddenly reversed. Cat’s father, the beloved Daniel Carter Grant, whose absence had abandoned a young and vulnerable Cat to a woman uninterested and unprepared for child-rearing. The connection was clear.

In a whisper it took super-ears to hear, Cat spoke her fears. “I don’t want…Carter still needs me. He’s growing up so well, but he still needs me. I don’t want to leave him, and Adam. And CatCo, and…you. I’m not fucking done yet. It’s not fair. I’m not done.”

By her next breath, Cat Grant found herself seated in the lap of the strongest woman in the world. Together they took deep breaths, and Kara cuddled her as close as humanly possible.

Cat continued, having regained some of her legendary sangfroid, ensconced in Kara’s embrace. “I’ve been preparing a few things, in case I end up being out of the office in the foreseeable future. We’ll spin it as a whimsical vacation - no one else needs to know.” That explained too why Cat had been so tired lately, and why they hadn’t been able to share more private time. Kara’s heart ached for this amazing woman. Handling so much so well, and all on her own.

“Your superpowers don’t extend to magical healing ability, do they? Hashtag, asking for a friend.”

“Only for me, I’m afraid.” And Kara was sorry, as she had been when other friends and family had been hurt. Maybe Alex could…

“Pity,” Cat retorted, not really surprised.

“Yeah.” Kara kissed her forehead, squeezed a little tighter.

After another few moments of silence, Cat spoke again from her Kara-cocoon. “Tell me a story Kara. If you would. About Krypton, about Midvale, about painting, whatever. Unless you have somewhere else…

“Hey,” Kara pulled back so they could lock eyes. “I’m where I want to be. It's kind of our thing, you know - balcony talks? I know we’re…new. I mean, like this. If you hadn’t noticed, which is impossible since you notice everything, I’m a big Cat Grant fan. And the sex - hey - two thumbs up.” Was it too soon to joke? 

Thankfully, Cat laughed, never averse to hearing praise. “Yes, I do recall something about thumbs and you shouting. You offered to bronze my right one if I recall. I assume that was a positive sign.”

Kara chuckled. If Cat wanted, she could tease her all night long, in any variant meaning of that word. Anything to ease the ache and the tension at the possibility of the world continuing to rotate without Cat Grant on it. It was unacceptable. And, almost completely outside of Kara’s control.

Only in her wildest yet softest fantasies had Kara ever pictured getting to snuggle Cat Grant like this. Not kissing even. Just to be close. Just to hold and be held, and feel safe for just a moment from a world where dangers came from inside and out. Where sometimes even Supergirl couldn’t save everyone, even the ones she loved the most.

Kara launched into a long story about Eliza’s attempt to grow a garden one summer, sure to put Cat to sleep, as she also kept up a soothing stroke along Cat’s arm. Cat listened and even asked a few questions early on in the story, keeping her forehead pressed against the column of Kara’s throat.

Later, as Kara gently laid Cat down in the master bedroom just as the sun was coming up, she scribbled a note explaining her absence and propped it against Cat’s bedside table. As the new day dawned and she took flight, Kara Zor-El vowed she would do everything in her power to have many more mornings like this, with Cat at her side. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> It is not impossible for this to have a follow-up. However, I really wanted to get it (or something) posted before the Season 3 premiere tomorrow night. If you're interested, please let me know.
> 
> Fingers crossed for a more successful season for our girl and our show and our ship.


End file.
